Euphorbia pulcherrima 
xe2x80x98Fisson Beckpinkxe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisson Beckpinkxe2x80x99 and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fisson Beckpinkxe2x80x99 was derived from a naturally occurring mutation in the variety xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,365). xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99 is characterized by brilliant red bracts with pointed lobes, dark-green foliage and well-branched, round plant habit. The mutation was discovered by Karl-Rudolf Beckmann, the inventor, in his greenhouse in Gxc3x6nnebek, Germany, among a group of flowering plants, in the fall of 1996.
A single, branched plant had completely mutated and displayed an intense pink bract color, instead of the red color of the parent variety. This plant was taken to Hillscheid, Germany, Germany, in winter 1996/97. In the spring of 1997, the plant was asexually multiplied by taking shoot tip cuttings in Hillscheid, Germany, by Katharina Zerr.
The resulting plants were examined in the autumn trial cultivation in 1997 and proved to be absolutely uniform. This was confirmed in the horticultural trial cultivation conducted on a larger scale both in Langley, Canada, and in Hillscheid, Germany, in the fall of 1998.
xe2x80x98Fisson Beckpinkxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisson Beckpinkxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. intense hot pink bract color;
2. medium sized, star-shaped inflorescence with distinctly lobed bracts;
3. uniform dark-green foliage, with relatively strong lobes;
4. moderately compact, well-branched, and round plant habit;
5. medium (mid season) flowering response; and
6. good after-sale keeping quality of the bracts and the cyathia.
Of the may commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisson Beckpinkxe2x80x99 is the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99 and the related cultivar xe2x80x98Fissonosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,182).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fissonosaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisson Beckpinkxe2x80x99 has a different bract color, rose instead of red, weaker anthocyanin coloration of stems, petioles and leaf veins, and has bracts with a somewhat more wrinkled surface.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fissonosaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisson Beckpinkxe2x80x99 has a more intense and and more uniform bract color. There is hardly any difference of intensity of the color between the larger and the smaller bracts, in contrast to the inflorescence of xe2x80x98Fissonosaxe2x80x99. Furthermore, the bracts of xe2x80x98Fisson Beckpinkxe2x80x99 tend to becoming somewhat rugose or wrinkled with maturing, while those of xe2x80x98Fissonosaxe2x80x99 remain relatively smooth.